Patients who have had one or more cerebrovascular accidents may be left with residual hemiparesis, depression, or cognitive deficits. The physical, emotional and psychological disabilities that follow a stroke may place the patient at an increased risk for disease. Prevention of dental disease including root caries and periodontal disease is primarily dependent upon good daily oral hygiene practices by the individual. The purpose of this research is to evaluate and document the dental health of post-stroke patients to determine whether these patients have more extensive or more severe dental caries and periodontal disease that comparable controls. Further, the research will examine the physical and psychological handicaps which follow a cerebrovascular accident in an attempt to identify specific variables which be associated with increased dental disease and could be controlled by preventive dental health intervention strategies. The specific aims of the research are to determine: 1) The prevalence of coronal and root surface caries and periodontal disease in two matched cohorts of adults 55 years of age and older, one with limitations of upper extremity due to stroke, the other without such impairment, and all subjects having at least 8 permanent teeth remaining; 2) If any association exists between post-CVA sequelae including apraxia, depression, and limitations of upper extremity mobility with coronal and root surface caries and periodontal disease prevalence; 3) The site and distribution of carious lesions and periodontal disease in the above cohorts; 4) The relationship between the prevalence of coronal, root surface caries, and periodontal disease and other measured variables in the above cohorts. No previous studies have looked for associations between stroke and post-stroke sequelae and level of dental health. The collection of quantifiable data to answer basic questions about oral health, preventive dental behaviors, and post-stroke disability is the first step to opening this area to inquiry. It is anticipated that this information will pave the way for further studies evaluating specific risk factors and testing the efficacy of preventive dental measures in post-CVA patients.